Fresh, sanitary, and clean water is a vital resource for all living creatures. Water overuse and record droughts have led to a water shortage crisis that has forced some governments to impose water rationing. One solution to ameliorate this problem is to minimize the use of fresh water by collecting rainwater and recycling grey water. Grey water may be defined as water that has been used in washing processes, such as showering, laundry and dishes. Black water, or sewage water, is water that contains urine and fecal matter, i.e. water that has been used in flushing toilets. Grey water can be recycled, whereas black water must undergo a waste water treatment process. However, grey water is deemed non-potable and can only be used for watering lawns and gardens. Harvested rainwater is another source of recycled water that may be used for watering lawns and gardens.
Typically, people wash their clothes and undergarments together in fresh water, thereby soiling the fresh water. It is arguable that the clothing may be washed in grey water. Moreover, people are using fresh water in toilets, which contaminates the fresh water with urine and fecal matter. Hence, it would be more sensible to use grey water in toilets. Therefore, there is a need for systems that can recycle grey water for uses other than watering lawns and gardens.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.